


Protect. Small bug

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: While out stopping crime one night, Spider-Man just happens to run into a thing he's never seen before. It looks like a monster but he can't judge. If no one told him he'd assume that Hulk was a monster, not a hero. Maybe this...thing, was the same?Then he sees it bite someone's head off and 'holy shit villain. Not good guy'.-/-Eddie Brock was having a normal night, well normal by their standards, when some guy named Spiderman just happened to attack him. Venom just happens to have standards.





	Protect. Small bug

**Author's Note:**

> *might be kinda Eddie/Venom but so was the movie so??*

Peter Parker swung through the streets, thankful it was friday. New York was really amazing at night. He pulled up and did a flip, landing on a tall building. He sat on the edge, letting his feet dangle over the side.

It had been a quiet night so far. He had stopped a minor bank robbery and walked a frightened girl home, and even got a free hot dog from a vendor who happened to be a fan.

All in all, a good day.

He pulled out his phone and snapped a pic of the city with a peace sign in it, and sent it to Ned. He grinned under the mask when Ned sent back a photo of his half completed Lego Starship. 'You wanna come help me finish it?'.

Peter grinned and stood up, ready to end the night when he heard a sound come from way down in the alleyway of the building. He narrowed his eyes, straining to listen.

A loud crash sound and a scream. He moved quickly, swinging down the side of the building, and landing on the wall in the alleyway, a good few feet away from whatever was happening.

It was dark and hard to make out, but a person flew past him and hit a brick wall, sliding down limp. He didn't move again, and Peter quickly jumped over to him. He was definitely dead, and Peter tried ignore the sick feeling that washed over him, but judging by the ski mask and blood stains on him, he definitely wasn't a good guy.

A loud, animalistic growl came from down the alleyway and Peter stood quickly, pushing the dead body from his mind. He walked towards the sounds, spidey-sense ready to tingle in the back of his mind.

A scream sound again, this time from a child, and Peter abandoned the idea of sneaking, running as fast as he could and skidding to a stop at what he saw. A woman and child were barely visible behind a large pitch black blobbish type of monster. It held another if the masked guys, that was deathly still and Peter almost wet his suit when the thing turned to him and revealed a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. He could only just make it out do to his night vision.

It blinked and glared at him, glancing at the people behind him and then at another body on the other side of the alley. Though this one seemed to still be alive.

"Mommy, look it's Spiderman!". The voice of a little girl cried out excitedly.

"Honey shush". A lady, the girls mother, pushed the girl farther behind her.

Peter wasn't sure what to start with. The people who were in danger by the giant monster, or the person who could be dying.

"Who-what are you?". Peter asked, to see if the thing is sentient. It looks at him curiously, but before a possible answer could be spoken, the little girl shouted again. "His name is Venom!". 

The mom shushed her again. 

The thing, Venom, looked at him and gestured to the two people behind him. "TAKE THEM TO THE STREET".

Peter blinked. So it was sentient. He wasn't sure if it was evil or not but if it would allow him to get the innocent people out of the way. 

He gave a nod and shot over, the-Venom- moving towards the other body.

Peter grabbed the lady and the kid and swung the out the alley and to the sidewalk. "Are you okay?".

The mom is shaking, but nods, clutching her daughter, who appears about to bursts taps she looks at Peter. "Your really spiderman! That's so awesome!". He tries to smile, even though it won't show through the masks. The little girl goes to speak, but the mom interrupts. 

"My husband's still in there!".

The other alive person on the floor. Peter nodd. "Call the police and tell them. I'll go get him and see if he's alright". She stars to pull out her phone, still trembling.

He leans down to the little girl. "You seem really brave. Will stay here and make sure your mom is safe?". She nods enthusiastically, blonde ponytail bouncing.

Peter turns to swing back into the alleyway, and finds the creature leaned over the body of what must be the husband, who seemed to still be alive from the pained groans that left his mouth. 

"Hey!". Peter shouts, running over and leaning over the man. He's still breathing but it's shallow, still he should last until an ambulance gets here.

"What happened?". Peter asks, turning to Venom. 

"THE GUYS IN BLACK ATTEMPTED TO ATTACK THE INNOCENTS. WE STOPPED IT". It says, voice deep and echo-y, like it's from a loud bass speaker in Peter's head.

"We?". Peter questions. 'So he's a good guy'. Peter concludes. 'A scary looking good guy, but he'd take it'.

And then the monster bit off the head of the criminal he was holding.

Peter was sure he had let out a very non Spiderman scream, as he let back, terrified eyes on the monster as it crunched on the person. The bones cracked sickeningly loud. Peter almost thought he'd be sick.

Good guys do not eat people. Even bad people.

Peter shot out an electrified web, hoping to somehow subdue the monster. It barely makes it move but it's turn to Peter, smiling dangerously wide with its fangs. It's jaw was unhinged.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARACHNID?". It didn't move towards Peter but gave him a funny look, as if it was almost laughable that Peter tried to stop him.

Peter looked at it in horror as it took another bite of the criminal body.

"Okay. That's it". Peter grabbed a dumpster with his Web and flung it at the monster, who turned its free hand into a sharp sword like weapon, and cutting the dumpster clean in half. It skidded past them

"THIS IS LESS AMUSING". It growls.

Peter jumps and run across a wall, kicking forward to try and punch it with a blast of Spiderman superstrength, but it dodged him easily.

"YOU ARE PUNY BUG". A beat of silence "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?".

Peter didn't have time to answer as he sent a Web at the things feet, hoping to tangle it up, but it just grabs his Web and throws him into a wall. Hard.

He falls off, trying to get up quickly, but it feels as if the place is spinning and he has to lean on the wall for a second to steady himself. 

He goes to aim another web, maybe to get a swing kick against him, but before he can something swings towards him and he only has a second to process that it's one if the halves of the dumpster flying towards him.  
   
And then everything goes dark.

-/-

Eddie Brock woke up with a groan, rolling over to avoid the sunlight in his eyes. A low growl sounded in his ear, and he pulled his pillow over his head. "Five more minutes".

Vemon's voice hisses in his head. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE".

"Late for what?".

"YOUR FEAST WITH ANNE".

"I told you its called brunch and-". He sits up suddenly, twisting to look at his alarm clock. '10:26'. "Shit!". He got up, almost tripping when the blankets got tangled around his feet. He stumbled to his closet, digging through for something that wasn't stained.

Hurrying into the living room he searched for his wallet and keys. He was just tugging on his shoes when he heard a groan come from the couch.

He shot up, turning away from the door and looked warily at the lumped shaped figure on the couch. It moved, seemingly stretching and a foot appeared from the end.

Eddie inched towards the couch. "Who is that?".

"YOU DO NOT REMEMBER?". 

"It's always a little fuzzy after the whole eating people thing. I try to block it out".

"WE BROUGHT HOME A BUG".

"Okay no offense bud, but that's way to big to be a bug".

It groaned again and this time an arm could clearly be seen under the blanket, which suddenly flipped back to reveal a person in a mask. A...Spiderman mask?

"Oh my god, tell me we did not kidnap spiderman".

"NO. WE HELPED THE BUG HOME. HE WAS INCAPABLE".

The man (spiderman??) shuffled, then fumbled with the mask, peeling it off with a grumble, and dropped it on the floor. 

"SPIDER BOY WOULD BE MORE ACCURATE".

"Ugh, we should cancel with Anne, right". Eddie groaned, pulling out his phone.

"NO. INVITE HER. SHE WOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO".

"So yeah, cancel".


End file.
